


Not With Them

by legendoflauren1



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bullying, Claude's a proud friend, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Protective Hilda Valentine Goneril, Wholesome Hand Holding, based on a piece of fanart, random names for the bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoflauren1/pseuds/legendoflauren1
Summary: Marianne never cared what others thought of her. She always knew that she was a monster and believed that she never deserved an ounce of happiness. This thought always plagued her mind, a constant reminder whenever she felt the slightest bit of joy. That is, until she met Hilda.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Not With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Based this fic off of an amazing fan comic by miraphosa on Instagram.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDuFNLGpKmX/ 
> 
> Here's the link for her comic. I recommend that you check it out because she's an amazing artist!

Marianne never cared what others thought of her. She always knew that she was a monster and believed that she never deserved an ounce of happiness. This thought always plagued her mind, a constant reminder whenever she felt the slightest bit of joy. That is, until she met Hilda.

People often wondered how the two became so close. Hilda had always been loud and fairly social whereas Marianne was quiet and never talked much to anyone. But one day, Hilda confessed to Marianne that she was purposely social and always asked others to do the work for her as she didn’t want to disappoint anybody when she put in an effort. It was the first time Hilda had ever shown her vulnerable side to anyone. It was also the first time the two had kissed.

Marianne didn’t quite know how to react when Hilda had kissed her. She knew she felt the same way but wondered if the Goddess would ever grant her such happiness. Marianne shoved all those thoughts aside for once and kissed Hilda back. From that day forward, the two began to officially date. Many of their friends were happy for them, congratulating them when Hilda had told them. But there were a few select students who just laughed at them when they found out. Many of them targeted Marianne, as she didn’t talk back to people, and brutally harassed and bullied her. Only verbally as Hilda or another student had stepped in before it got worse. Marianne began to feel grateful and accept that people cared about her and was forever grateful for them.

Marianne was on her way to the Cathedral to give her daily morning prayer, when two students, Brienna and her brother, Doyle, stepped in front of her, blocking her way. “Hey, Beastly. Where you off to?” Brienna asked, sounding annoyed. “T-To my daily prayer.” Marianne replied quietly. “Don’t make us laugh.” Doyle scoffed.

“Yeah.” Brienna snickered. “Also, why do you always look so dead?” “You could die. No one would notice and no one would care.” Doyle laughed. Marianne closed her eyes and looked away, holding her arms and trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. “You’re a freak!” Brienna yelled at her, clearly enjoying herself. “Maybe you’re with Tomas! That’s where you were headed to, I bet.” Doyle said, both students stepping towards Marianne, cornering her against a wall.

Hilda was walking back to her room to work on some more accessories when she heard people laughing in front of the classrooms. What’s going on?, Hilda wondered. “Just give up.” she heard someone say, a male’s voice. Hilda looked over and felt her anger rise at the sight of Marianne holding her arms and on the brink of tears being cornered against a wall as two students began to get even closer to her.

“You’re a demon. We all know.” Brienna said coldly. Hilda clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and felt herself shake slightly. “Shut up!” she shouted at them. Marianne looked up and saw Hilda walking towards her. Hilda stood in front of Marianne, shielding her from the others’s view. “How big of imbeciles are you two?” Hilda shouted in Brienna’s face. Marianne noticed that both Brienna and Doyle had begun to look nervous and possibly scared as Hilda continued to yell at them. 

“I’m the lady of House Goneril. Do you know how easily I could turn you into NOTHING?” Marianne looked around and noticed that a few students had emerged from the classrooms and saw Claude, standing outside of the Golden Deer classroom, holding a book. “Never speak to my girlfriend like that again!” Hilda yelled one last time. Marianne looked away and up at the sky as she felt a slight blush creep along her face as she realized that Hilda really did care for her. 

“Y-yes Ms. Goneril.” “O-of course.” Brienna and Doyle stammered before sprinting away to the Dining Hall. Hilda noticed Claude staring at her wide-eyed and in shock. He shook his head to snap himself out of the trance he was in before waving a hand at Hilda as he headed back inside the classroom. 

Hilda turned around to look at Marianne and held her hands. “Are you okay, Mari?” she asked, concerned. Marianne slowly nodded her head. Hilda let go of one of Marianne’s hands but kept her grip in the other. “T-thank you.” Marianne said softly. Hilda shook her head slightly. “Don’t thank me. Someone should’ve stepped in sooner.” Marianne turned her head to look into Hilda’s eyes. “Would you care to join me for tea?” Hilda asked. “I’d like that.” Marianne replied, her tone slightly happy as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Hilda began to walk to her room, leading Marianne as their fingers began to intertwine. Marianne reminded herself to thank the Goddess that evening for granting her the immense happiness she always felt when she was with Hilda.


End file.
